familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors
32 Principal Families of Massachusetts This list includes 32 couples whose descendants cover a vast range of American genealogy today. 12 Generations back I have a great number of ancestors that were early English Immigrants to America landing in Massachusetts Colony between 1620-1640. (1-RHall, 2-SAHall, 3-CAHall, 4-AJReid, 5-SPrentiss, 6-PWarren, 7-MWarrenII, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-John Warren 1585, The Immigrant). A key link here is the 7th generation back, Moses Warren (1760-1851) and his wife, Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842). Almost all of their 3-Great Grandparents landed in Massachusetts upto 240 years before they were born. They are deeply connected with the Great Migration of the 1630s to General Winthrop's Watertown Colony. Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Moses Warren II 32 Ancestors of Moses Warren II (1760-1851) : Warren Family Line * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England about 1630s. # Grace Barron (1605-1650) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-MBarron, 12-GBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. # Abraham Brown (1579-1650) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, 12-ABrown) - Hawkedon, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) > Researching < There are appear to be quite a few Browns originating from Hawkedon an settled early New England - including Watertown and Plymouth Colony. Abraham and Lydia Brown are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. (Incomplete - See New Info Links!) # Lydia Hodges (1586-1686) ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, 12-LHodges) - Hawkedon, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) # William Shattuck (1621-1672) - Dorset, England - (Massachusetts Colony) > Researching - Daughter is Mary Shattuck (Not Rice Brigham) # Susanna Hayden (1657-1723) > Researching - As This Could be Incorrect < Garfield Family Line *(12G) Edward Garfield (1545-1672) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Johanna Buckmaster (1612-1678) - Germany / Died - UK *(12G) Edward Johnson (1580-?) - England / England *(12G) Mrs Johnson ? *(12G) Richard Gale (1590-?) - (Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Alice Gale *(12G) Richard Castle (1575-?) - England *(12G) Alice Castle Weatherbee Family Line MWarren2, MWarren1, DWarren, MWeatherbee, TWeatherbee, JWeatherbee - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents) * (12G) John Weatherbee (1624-1683) - England * (12G) Elizabeth Whale (1630-?) - England * (12G) John How (1610-1680) - England * (12G) Mary Martha Jones (1618-1672) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) John Woods (1610-1678) - Essex, England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mary Parmenter (1610-1690) = Essex, England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) [[Edward Rice (1622-1712)|'Edward Rice (1622-1712)']] - Suffolk, England - (Massachusetts Colony) - Rice Family Line - Son of famous New England Immigrant Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) from England in 1639. * (12G) Agnes Bent (1631-1713) - Hampshire, England - (Massachusetts Colony) Rice Family Line MWarren2, PRice, SRice, ERice, SRice- 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). The ancestry of Persis Rice, wife of Moses Warren 1 goes back many generations also. * (12G) Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - Herefordshire, England - (Massachusetts Colony) - Rice Family Line - Son of famous New England Immigrant Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) from England in 1639. * (12G) Elisabeth King (1630-1667) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) John Parker (1615-1684) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Sara Wise (1610-1669) - Essex, Eng - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) George Robinson (1634-1706) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mary Bushnell (1636-?) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Peter Behoney (1656-1700) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mrs Behoney Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Priscilla Nurse 32 Ancestors of Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842): Nurse Family Line * Warren Nurse Ancestry # Allen Nurse - Salem Witch Trials # Mrs Nurse # William Towne (1599-1685) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) # Joanna Blessing (?-1675) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) # George Smith (?-1637) - England ? - (Massachusetts Colony) # Mrs Smith # Robert Buffum (1600-1669) - Yorkshire, England - (Massachusetts Colony) # Thomasine Ward (1601-1688) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) Fay Family Line * (12G) Henry Fay (1620-1655) - England - (Ipswitch, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mrs Fay * (12G) Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - Spalding Moor, Yorkshire, Eng - (Cambridge, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mercy Hurd (1618-1693) - England - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) William Ward (1603-1687) - Warrington, Lancashire, Eng - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Elizabeth Whale (1613-1700) - Sudbury, Eng - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Reverend Ralph Wheelock (1600-1683) - Dorrington, Shropshire, Eng - (Medfield, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Rebecca Clark (1600-1651) - Dorrington, Shropshire, Eng - (Medfield, Massachusetts Colony) Ball Family Line PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, NBall1 - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). The Balls are direct ancestors of George Washington: *(12G) Nathaniel Ball (1614-1705) - '''Bremhill, Wiltshire, Eng - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Mary Mousall (1639-1690) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Caleb Brooks (1630-1696) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Hannah Atkinson (1636-1668) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) William Baker (1629-1679) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Mary Eddington (1633-1655) - (Scituate - Concord, MASS) *(12G) Thomas Dutton (1621-1687) - Sherborne, Gloucestshier, Eng - (Billerica, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Susannah Palmer (1626-1684) - (Reading, Massachusetts Colony) Wesson Family Line PNurse, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2, JWeston1 '''- - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). Family name is either Wesson or Weston. *(12G) John Wesson (1605-?) - Buckinghamshire, England *(12G) Mary Bryant (1607-?) - Buckinghamshire, England *(12G) Zachary Fitch (1590-1662) - St Albans, Hertfordshire, Eng - (Reading, Mass Colony) *(12G) Mary Wallace (1591-?) - St Albans, Hertfordshire, Eng - (Reading, Mass Colony) *(12G) Thomas Flagg (1621-1698) - Hardingham, Norfolk, Eng - (Watertown, Mass Colony) *(12G) Mary Gershom or Underwood (1617-1702) - Eng - (Watertown, Mass Colony) *(12G) Edward Dix - Eng *(12G) Mrs Dix - Eng